Unrequited love (1)
by secretfanficlover
Summary: Ron and Hermione decide to keep a secret and get married, knowing they will never be happy together. But what could make them take such a drastic step? Ron/Hermione, Ron/Harry Hermione/Minerva Harry/Draco
1. Chapter 1

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 **Please read & Review – going to be 2 versions of this story, one focusing on Hermione and one on Ron. **

_Thinking back:_

Hermione had been in love with professor McGonagall for many years but she realized that it would never be. She didn't even know if Minerva was a lesbian or not, and she had been hiding her feelings for so long, she just couldn't imagine it ever getting to that point where she could admit to what she feels about her. Transfiguration was always her favourite subject; she revelled in all the praise she got from Minerva, every time she handed in an assignment, or got a question right in class.

So when 7th year came around, after the great battle, she decided with Ron that they could both benefit from getting together. Everyone always thought the two of them would end up together, and in some ways they were even closer to one another than they were with Harry. They both loved Harry dearly, Ron even more than her. Ron had thought that his hero worship of Harry would leave him once he got to knew him, but he couldn't help but fall head over heels in love with Harry, and Hermione understood him perfectly. She knew that both of them would likely never get what they wanted, and so they would settle. They would have a family, and they would be happy together. They had the same ideals about marriage and children and Ron would be a great father.

Hermione first came to Ron with her plan shortly after Harry hooked up with Ginny. Hermione couldn't understand what he saw in her, even though she herself had become friends with the female Weasley. Thinking back to the day, she wondered when she had begun to doubt that they were making the right choice. She had always wanted to be a professor at Hogwarts, but with her crush on the headmistress, she knew that things would never work out with that.

"Ron, I think we should talk." Hermione said one day when they were alone together. Harry was out somewhere with Ginny, and she had considered this for weeks, it was time to tell him what she thought. At this point, both of them knew the other was gay, and pining for some unrequited love. Ron just nodded in reply, and put down the magazine he was holding. "What is it Hermione? Do you want to try and convince me to go speak to Harry again?' He asked despondently.

"No, I think we should date." Hermione said and the expression on Ron's face became puzzled. "But, I'm gay, 'Mione. So are you." He replied.

"I know, but neither of us wants to tell anyone, and won't be able to get the one we love. We will be amazing together." Hermione explained. Ron agreed that he would consider that, and they left it at that, Ron picked up his magazine and continued reading the article about broom polishing he was busy with.

A few weeks later, Ron came to speak to her again, and all he said was: "I think you're right, we should date." Hermione didn't need more than that, and that was how they had gotten together. Harry was pleased for them, he had been expecting them to get together, and he was glad that they were happy. Harry was planning on breaking things of with Ginny, but he was worried what they would say, especially Ron when he heard that Harry was not going to marry into the family after all. Harry had considered the fact that he might be bisexual. He had always noticed that there was some spark between him and Malfoy that was more than hate. Perhaps he was in love with Draco? He wouldn't have been shocked if this was the case.

When the golden trio started working, Hermione and Ron decided they were going to get married. Harry, on the other hand, became close with his former nemesis. Ron was horrified when he found out that Harry and Draco had started dating. Then he realized how stupid this was, he should have told Harry that he loved him, but he was too scared of rejection and now it was too late to do anything about it. Hermione was worried that this meant that Harry and Ron would actually end up together. Selfishly, she had to admit that she wanted Ron, she got used to being around him and she didn't want to let him go.

"Ron, we should try having sex." Hermione said, blanching at the thought. They were about a month away from the wedding, and Hermione realized that this façade of theirs would be no use if they couldn't even manage to have a family together. Nobody would buy that a couple that in love would not manage to get pregnant. She knew that Mrs Weasley was expecting them to have a bunch of kids together, and Hermione to stay at home and raise them.

Ron understood where she was going with this, and as much as he was dreading this, he knew they had to get this over with. The thought of having sex with a woman was terrible to him, he had no idea how he would go through with this. Both of them were definitely gay, and the only way they managed to get through their first time was by imaging they were with someone else, for Ron, this was Harry, and for Hermione, this was Minerva.

As Hermione was thinking back on all the years, she couldn't help but smile at how they managed to get things so messed up. Hermione had found a job she liked, and so did Ron and Harry. Hermione had become undersecretary to the minister. Harry and Ron had both become aurors, as everyone had expected. It was easy to take the safe path, Hermione realized, taking risks were scary, and you never had any guarantees that everything would work out the way one planned. This was why she was dressed up in white, carrying a flower bouquet that she had no say in what it looked like, wondering whether or not she was making a mistake in walking down the aisle with her childhood friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 _The Meeting:_

As Hermione was making sure all the details for the wedding where done, she walked straight into Minerva, the woman she had been in love with for years. Hermione had been left to do everything, and her mother-in-law was helping her with the details that she just had no time to get to. "Minerva. I'm sorry; I wasn't watching were I was going." The younger witch confessed. The older witch smiled at her and said: "No problem, Hermione. I'm sure you have so much on your mind with the wedding. You must let me know if there is anything I could do to help you." Minerva said and her voice had a trance of some emotion Hermione wasn't quite sure she could place.

Hermione had no time to think about it, she had way too much on her mind to concentrate on the woman she spent her entire life pining over. Perhaps, if Hermione had taken the chance to really look at the older woman, really focus on the woman that she believed was her soul mate, she would have seen the same longing and desire in the older woman's eyes that she so often had in her own when looking at the older woman. Perhaps she would have noticed the signs that the other woman was looking for some opening to admit to her feelings, the ones she had realized over the years she had for the young witch. Hermione was smart, brave and beautiful and Minerva had developed feelings for the witch when she began to become a woman before her eyes. Now Hermione was getting married to the Weasley boy and she had lost the chance to admit to her feelings.

Minerva couldn't have told Hermione about her crush at first, it was wrong for a teacher to be in love with a student, and she had never believed that she would be in that position. Now she was the headmistress of Hogwarts, Hermione Granger was about to become Weasley, and she had nothing holding her back from confessing except the fact that she was getting married. Hermione had invited her and all the other teachers to the wedding, but she was sure the younger witch was just being polite and didn't expect that there was anything more to the invitations.

"Uhm, Hermione." Minerva said as the young woman was about to leave. Just for a second Hermione looked at her, and saw that the woman she loved was debating whether or not to tell her something, and the hope, that she hadn't quite lost, was swelling up inside her. Perhaps this was the moment; perhaps she was finally going to get her true love. "Yes, Minerva?" Hermione responded, all thoughts of the wedding leaving her mind, if this woman wanted her, she would do anything to be with her.

"Oh, nothing. Just good luck with everything." Minerva said instead, chickening out. She thought for a moment, just a fleeting moment, that she could see the dissapointment flickering in the other woman's eyes. Hermione knew that it would have been better to just leave it at that and move on, but something inside was telling her to just take a chance, just ask her to dinner, or something, perhaps…

"Minerva, would you have dinner with me tonight? I could cook. Ron is having his bachelors, and is spending the night at the burrow." Hermione let out in a rush, she had no idea why she mentioned that Ron would be out, but she felt thrilled at the thought of one date with this older witch. Minerva took a second to think it over, she didn't want to sound too eager, and she couldn't be sure this invitation was what she thought it meant. Hermione may not even be bisexual. "Sounds great." Minerva said, not managing to keep her smile away, and Hermione smiled back warmly at the witch, eyes alight with the promise of the evening. "It's a date. 7 at my place then?" Hermione said, and Minerva couldn't help the slight blush that coloured her cheeks at the brunet's choice of words.

That night couldn't come soon enough for Hermione, and she spent the rest of the day cleaning, cooking and dressing up for the dinner. She couldn't be too obvious; of course, they were just two friends having a friendly dinner. But Hermione couldn't help but wish that there was something more there. Hermione couldn't focus on the wedding, it all no longer mattered if this one night was hers and Minerva's alone. She wished she could just kiss the other witch with all the love and passion she had been carrying with her for all those years. She loved this woman, and she had no idea whether or not her love was unrequited.

As night fell, Hermione felt time slow down as she anxiously awaited Minerva's arrival. She went over a million different scenarios, playing each one out in her head. How she would act, how she would sweep the older witch off her feet, and kiss her passionately and make wild love to her right there on the kitchen table.

Or else, how she would confess her love very poetically, and promise to leave Ron in a grand romantic gesture before whisking her love to her bedroom and laying her down and making love to her. Undressing her slowly, kissing her languidly, and making her scream out Hermione's name when she reaches her completion.

These ideas only seemed to work Hermione up, so to cool down her over active libido she thought of her soon to be husband, and it cooled her down instantly, as if a bucket of water was dropped over her head. The thought of having sex with the Weasley male was enough to put her mind of sex completely, which was safer, she wasn't able to lose anything, if she ventured nothing. She would never be able to be brave enough to confess, even if it did mean she could have her true love, she would lose Ron, and Ron was safe, boring and secure. She needed him, and as much as she knew that Ron would be much better with Harry, she wasn't able to let him go on the off chance that she could have her true love. Her soul mate. This thought was still mulling through the young witches head when there was a knock at her door at precisely 7 'o'clock.

"Coming." Hermione yelled and blanched internally at her choice of words, and walking over to the door to open it for her date with Minerva. Then when she opened the door she was assaulted by all the different emotions coming at her and her world stood still as she took in the breath-taking sight that was Minerva McGonagall on her doorstep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 _The date:_

Minerva was dressed in robes of a rich blue colour and her hair was hanging in loose tendrils around her face. She was wearing a smile on her lips that left Hermione speechless. Then she just stepped aside, letting the ex-professor step into her house. Her heart was racing. She knew that she was taking a chance and that this could end with her heart getting ripped to shreds.

"You look lovely." Hermione said, biting her cheek when she realized she was flirting, and then secretly relishing the fact that the older witch turned a light pink at the compliment. The night was spent mostly making polite conversation, and talking about their lives and motivations and everything that has happened up to this point. Obviously, at some point everything had to go to wrong, and this happened when during the night, Minerva couldn't help but lean over the table and take Hermione's hand. Hermione just smiled and left their hands entwined. When Hermione went to take the plates into the kitchen, Minerva went after her, and when Hermione turned around she saw the older witch looking at her with such adoration that she felt her heart swell.

Hermione felt the world slow down as Minerva's lips met hers. It was a slow, hesitant kiss, but it conveyed more than both the women were ready to say. When they broke apart, Hermione sighed, knowing that she made the mistake of her life. If she had never kissed her, she could pretend that this scam with Ron wasn't selfish, wasn't just about the kids and the security. With Minerva she felt a passion she never had before, but she was reluctant. Love was fleeting, passable. One moment a couple could be madly in love and the next… There were no guarantees, love was messy, painful, and someone always ended up getting hurt. But now that she has tasted those sweet lips, she could never kiss Ron again, just the promise of something more with this woman, she wanted her.

"Minerva." She moaned, sighing into the other witches shoulder. "What can I do?" Hermione added almost in a whisper, not releasing her hold on the other witch. Hermione's arms had wound around her during the kiss, they were both breathless and their hearts were beating fast. "Leave him, 'Mione, I love you, I want to be with you. I can't stand the thought of you becoming his wife." Minerva said, suddenly forceful as she realized this young witch wanted her too. Hermione smiled and kissed the witches neck before looking into her pale blue eyes. "I want to be with you too. But it's too late. I'm getting married." Hermione said and released the woman in her arms.

"It's not too late. Leave him, tell him you love me and you don't want to marry him." She insisted. It sounded too good to believe, but Hermione couldn't help it, this is what she had always wanted, and even with the risks, she was going to leave Ron so that she could be with this woman. "Okay, I will. I'm going over there right now and calling of the wedding."


	4. Chapter 4

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 **Please R &R**

 _Speak up or not_ :

Hermione left, telling Minerva to wait for her to return. She was going to tell Ron that she wanted to call of the wedding. When she reached the Burrow, she found Ron on the couch in the living room. "Hermione, what are you doing here?" Ron said in surprise, looking up from the book he was trying to read without much success. He had clearly had too much to drink. "Ron, I need to speak to you." Hermione said, summoning up her courage to finally take a chance.

"Sure, Hermione." Ron said. Suddenly she wasn't sure why she was here, trying to break of the wedding, when she couldn't be sure that everything would work out with Minerva, love was messy. She didn't want to lose Ron, what if he realized that he could have Harry? What about her plan? She had worked everything out, and now she was about to take a chance on something that could never work out. "What was it you wanted to say, wife to be?" Ron continued when she remained silent. He wanted her to leave; he was planning on going to bed and making himself come with a photograph of Harry.

"Nothing, Ron." Hermione said at first, then when he seemed not to believe her, and honestly, who could blame him? She added: "I want to call of the wedding. I want to date Minerva, she is at my house right now and I told her I'd leave you for her." Ron looked at her with a serious expression for a minute, and then began to laugh. "You're kidding. You want to break of the wedding two days before the time, when everything is already planned, and mess up our years of planning, all your hard work, just to take a chance with a woman who might or might not make you happy." Hermione had to admit that when she considered it that way, it was being rather stupid and careless of her, and suddenly she remembered why she was reluctant in the first place.

"You are right, Ron. I'll tell her I can't call of the wedding, it's too late now. Everything is planned, everyone is invited, all that's left is to walk down the aisle, and you are my best friend. This is all going to go exactly according to plan."

What Hermione with all her planning, of course, failed to realize, is that love will always find a way, and if only she had broken off the wedding now, she would have saved both herself and Ron a hell of a lot of embarrassment.


	5. Chapter 5

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 **Bringing you my favorite thing when I have time to be creative.**

So Hermione returned to her house and sadly informed Minerva that this was not going to happen. She had spent all these years planning this wedding. She needed the security, the stability that she knew she could have with Ron. "I could make you so happy, Hermione." The former teacher insisted with tears in her eyes. Then she left without another word, glancing back over her shoulder with tears glittering in her eyes.

She couldn't sleep, so Hermione spent the night going over wedding details, and wondering what would have happened if she could go back and tell the younger Hermione that one day she would turn down the chance at being with her true love, just because she was scared of being hurt. She knew that Ron could never hurt her, she would always be safe. Even if he ended up leaving, she would have their kids and they could still be a family. She didn't even care if Ron wasn't faithful, she had no intention to be, and she never has been. She had many female lovers, even after she and Ron started planning, but all the woman she had had always been fine with keeping the romance a secret from her boyfriend.

She knew that she used to be quite the romantic, imagining herself in Minerva's classroom, doodling on her notebook and being caught by this woman she wanted so desperately, seduced by her and when she graduated, asking the woman to marry her.

Minerva McGonagall remembered once finding a notebook that Hermione had scribbled in, and realizing that this teen was crushing on her. She wouldn't say anything, it was wrong, and yet she wished more than anything than she could take her in her arms and kiss her.

Years ago:

Hermione was sitting in class, and in the rush to pack up her work after the bell rang, her transfiguration notebook fell open and Mrs McGonagall saw Mrs Hermione McGonagall scribbled all over the back page, she appeared not to notice, but after Hermione left, her book accidently staying on the floor, she picked it up, removing the back page from the book, and hiding it in her drawer before leaving to return the book to the love struck teen. Minerva always kept this page close to her, staring at it at night and wishing Hermione could be hers, but then she started dating Ron, and Minerva never understood why she chose to marry Ron when she was clearly gay, and every now and then, she would get the feeling that the teen still wanted her.


	6. Chapter 6

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

Hermione was broken hearted when Minerva left, and she wondered when she had become so cynical, she used to be quite the romantic, and seeing Minerva again had given her the spark of something she used to cling to. As a teen, Hermione wasn't just studious, she spent much of her free time reading romance novels, where the hero would win the heart of his true love, rescue a damsel in distress, or woo the lady with flowers, poetry and grand gestures.

She was shocked when an hour later she received a text from her former professor, which sparked that romantic side of her without conscious thought. It said:

 _Hermione,_

 _I understand that you are scared of taking a chance. What if we just get to know each other? Postpone the wedding a few weeks, and I will woo you and you will see we belong together._

Realizing Minerva was also still awake, she quickly asked for permission before apparating over to the older which's house. She was scared to speak, knowing that this arrangement would hurt the older which, but too desperate to care. She needed to feel her touch, her kiss, her caress, one last time before she went into a marriage she didn't belong in. "I can't postpone it. But Ron and I have had an arrangement, we are allowed to have other lovers, since our marriage is one born out of security, and I love you, I still want you even though I know it's not fair, I want you so badly."

Minerva struggled with this, leaving a lingering silence between them, and finally said: "I will take what I can get, for now." Leaving no doubt in Hermione's mind that this which would not stay her mistress, when she wanted to be the one sharing her life with Hermione. Without another word the brunet moved towards Minerva, and boldly took her into her arms, and kissed her. Pressing their bodies together, not daring to stop until they were both out of breath. When she pulled back slightly, she saw the older woman breathing heavily, making her breasts swell and press against Hermione's body. "I love you." She whispered, then started kissing Mineva's neck, down her collarbone, Minerva was wearing a v-shaped top, no doubt getting ready for bed, because Hermione could see her nipples standing in excitement. Just this visual of this beautiful woman, without a bra, made Hermione wet. She became bold by the moans from the other woman, and removed her top, leaving her naked from the waist up, only in her pyjama bottoms. Then she moved her lips down her breast, taking the left in her hand, and using her mouth to gently kiss, suck and bite on the woman's other breast. "Hermione," the witch moaned, making her pause. "Don't stop." She whispered. Hermione carried on with her attention to the woman's bigger breasts, alternating between sucking on the one, and then the other, until she felt she needed to stop before she came, without even being touched.

"Where is your room?" The young which said. Without a word, Minerva took her by the hand and lead her into her bedroom. The room was large, with a big bed, covered in reds and whites. The room was well decorated, but tidy and without clutter, just the way Hermione would order her own room at home. Minerva decided to be more active and quickly made work of Hermione's clothes, leaving the witch naked before her eyes, taking in the sight of her, wet and wanting, encouraged Minerva to push her back onto the bed, remove her remaining clothes, and then she went straight in between Hermione's legs, the surprise made Hermione scream out her name, and within minutes she came, arching her back, as she had the most intense orgasm of her entire life. "Wow." Was all she could say, making Minerva grin at her, as she moved up to hold the naked woman in her arms, even though her own pussy was still swollen and dripping, she didn't want to be selfish and push Hermione into returning the favour.

As she held Hermione, Hermione realized that the older woman still hadn't reached her climax yet, and instead of moving she just let her hand trail down the other woman's body, making her gasp when her fingers reached her swollen pussy. She started out stroking her clit, and then adjusted slightly so that she could kiss Minerva while she played with her, when she realised that Minerva was getting close, she pushed in two fingers and started fucking her furiously, until Minerva gave out her cry of pleasure as she reached her own climax, covering Hermione's fingers in her juices. Without a second thought, Hermione brought those fingers to her mouth and sucked them, tasting the woman she loved as she had dreamed of since 16. The sight of the young witch tasting her made her blush. "Beautiful." Hermione murmured against her pink cheeks. Kissing her softly.


	7. Chapter 7

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 _Confessions:_

The next morning Hermione left, having no words and no heart to wake Minerva, only partially covered by the blankets. Hermione was in awe, and her expectations were exceeded in heaps and bounds. This woman looked half her years, and Hermione caught herself thinking of her genes… If they ever had children… "No," She told herself "stop thinking about that." And apparated away before waking the which for seconds.

Suddenly, the thought of having HIS children repulsed her. Her image replaced with black curly haired children, with her bone structure. She knew, being a witch meant that she would be able to have children with Minerva that would have both their genes and be their biological child, without needing the help of a surrogate. Hermione's thoughts swimming, she sat at a table at the Burrow, when Ron surprised her and said: "I know I will regret asking why your head is in the clouds, so I won't. As long as everything goes according to plan."

Seeing Ron's face made her wonder what happened, and as she was on cloud 9, nothing could shock her, nothing except this. Ron admitted he slept with Harry, and that he no longer fancied the brunette, and that he also wanted to 'explore his options' as she had called it previously. She knew Ron had hardly taken other lovers, and on the odd occasion he always compared them to Harry, and as was the case, they all fell short when compared with hero-worship.

"It just felt wrong…" He started, "I was so drunk and I took advantage of him, probably ruining his relationship for a one-night stand. That just proved to me that staying together is ideal for both of is, straight forward, no hiccups.

"Could we get a surrogate?" Hermione wondered out loud. "Fuck sakes, 'Moine! What on earth for? We have both been testing and I thought you wanted biological kids?" She just shook her head miserably, not having a response prepared. "I can't stand having sex with you, not after…" Here her voice stopped. Knowing exactly what Ron would think about what happened, Hermione and Ron both took the chance, but he needed her now more than ever. "McGonagall." He said, proving once again that he was more observant than she gave him credit for. "You fucked her, didn't you?" He said, his tone slightly accusing. "We made love." She replied without a second thought. "Stupid, you know love isn't real."

She used to agree, but some part of her wasn't sure anymore. She only knew that there was more to Minerva than just her body, and she wished she had the chance to learn more about her. She couldn't even be upset, she always knew Ron had to bang Harry out of his system, they were never meant for each other, and she only hoped with all her heart that Harry & Draco could fix things. She had never seen her best friend as happy as he was when they are around each other.

Of course, they had their fights too, with those explosive tempers, how could they not? But she recognised that Draco honestly loved her best friend, and she just wanted them to be happy.


	8. Chapter 8

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

 _Wedding day:_

She spent her time in a daze, completing thank-you cards, making sure her mother-in-law's old ring was polished, Ron's ring was ready. The more she want through the motions, the more upset she got, but locking her heart away, she listened to her head, and carefully arranged her flower bouquet, which didn't even include her taste, or even say in the matter. Molly Weasley had taken over everything- having never had the wedding she had always dreamed of because they couldn't afford it at the time.

Her dress was gold and cream, a ball-grown design that flares out, with a lace backing. Nowhere near her taste, but "mom" insisted. Her bouquet was gold, with white lilies and some other flowers, she didn't even recognize. "Might as well be dragonsnair." She muttered tonelessly. Since she had removed her parents' memories to keep them safe, she had no family, and had never seen them again, not knowing what to do if she did. Ginny as maid of honour was supposed to be helping her get ready, and she was who-knows-where, and Luna was a bridesmaid… well, enough said.

So, she sat alone getting ready for the biggest day of her life. With longing she lost thought of her current situation feeling her cheeks go red as she thought of her night of passion with Minerva. Would she even come to the wedding? Hermione wasn't sure if she could promise herself to anyone with her heart's desire sitting in the second row as she walks down the aisle, and when she says her vows.

"There you are." Luna said dreamily, entering the room. "I couldn't find you." Hermione sighed. "Dear, this is the brides room, I told you which one it was."

"I know." She responded strangely. "I just don't know why you are here." Hermione couldn't help but wonder if Luna knew more than she said, she always felt there was something clairvoyant about the other witch. Luna nodded dreamily, as if Hermione had said her thoughts out loud. "Well then, if you are doing this, let's finish getting you ready." To this, Hermione didn't trust herself to respond, so she nodded, which she hoped was reassuring, and Luna started braiding flowers into her long hair.

So the time went by, and all- too – soon, she was ready to walk down the aisle.


	9. Chapter 9

**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.**

It was the day of the wedding, and Hermione was walking down the aisle, ready to marry her childhood friend. She looked breath-taking, but everyone knew that the groom was staring at his best man; the best man was morose because he missed the man he loved. Minerva was staring at the bride with barely disguised love and longing, wishing she could be in the place of Ron, making this beautiful woman hers forever, but nobody said a word. This was Ron and Hermione's choice, ultimately, and even though they knew they were making a mistake, they felt like it was too late to back out now. At the back stood a man, dressed in an all-white suite, his grey eyes sparkling with an unknown emotion as his eyes fell on the best man, Harry Potter. The man he wanted to spend his life with.

Draco was scared. He knew he was taking a big risk being here, after the fight he had with Harry. Harry and Draco had been seeing each other for about two years, and after Harry's friends announced their wedding, it seemed to Draco that Harry had wanted the same as them. Until, Harry seemed to notice that even though these two wanted to get married, they didn't seem to love each other the way that he and Draco did. This made Harry doubt that any couple could ever stay happy, and Draco felt him pull away. When Draco put his heart on the line, and asked Harry to move in with him, he had not expected the response he had gotten. Harry had said to him that he felt like he would be trapped if he lived with Draco, they fight all the time, and it seemed like there was no way they would stay happy, if Harry's idea of the ideal couple weren't happy.

He had been shocked when Harry told him that Ron and Hermione were both gay, and getting married so they didn't have to be alone. He had told his parents he was gay when he turned 14, and couldn't imagine anyone would be so afraid to admit who they are. He thought that was the worst thing he would ever hear, until the next words that came out of Harry's mouth.

"I slept with him, Draco. I don't know why, I didn't think we would sort things out, and I know that's not an excuse but I was drunk and needed comforting, and he…Please tell me you can forgive me, I don't even find him attractive." Draco was struck speechless, and before he said another word, Harry left. That was the last time he had seen him, until today. Now he was staring at Harry, the man he loved, looking so gorgeous in the suite (the one Draco had picked for him to wear) standing beside the priest. He was thinking about how badly he wanted to spend his life with this man, even after everything, when Harry spoke.

"…and if anyone has any just cause why this man and this woman should not be married, let them speak now or forever hold their peace…"

"I object." Harry said to the surprise of everyone there (even Draco himself). Both the bride and groom looked at Harry in shock, and Harry, now having spoken, seemed to not be able to stop himself from spilling everything that made him unhappy.

"Ron, Hermione, you always seemed to me like the ideal couple, until recently. I cannot believe that you would go through with this wedding when you don't love each other. You both made me doubt that love can be real, but even now I lost the man I love, I know that it must be real. He is the one man I want to spend the rest of my life with, and love doesn't know any boundaries, not age, or race or sex. Now that I lost Draco, I cannot bear to think of you two passing up a chance at real happiness because you are scared. As bad as we fight, we have passion and real love. The times with him has made me the happiest I have ever been, and that is life, living a lie cannot make anyone happy. The truth is, I want to marry Draco and live with him, but I was so scared of losing him, I pulled away."

While Harry was making his speech, Draco stared. This man loved him, and wanted to marry him. He had come here thinking he would leave things the way they were, just to get him back, but then he felt the ring he had in his pocket.

Then Draco realized that Minerva was standing up, she seemed to want to say something too. He was close to where she was sitting, so he walked over to help the ex-professor to her feet. "Thank you." She said to him before turning to the bride.

"Hermione, I love you. Don't marry him." Minerva said, finding her voice. Hermione was in shock. She wanted nothing more than to run into the woman's arms and kiss her passionately. The night they shared… nobody had ever made her feel so loved and wanted.

Ron finally snapped out of his thoughts. The night with Harry, for him, had been disappointing, he realized that he no longer fancied Harry and it appeared that he had been harbouring the fantasy for so long the real thing did not live up to his expectations, but he knew he still fancied men. At least he knew that he no longer had any romantic feelings for either of his friends. Then he finally realized, that Hermione loved this woman, and if he had been in the same position, both his friends would have been happy for him, and Hermione would have freely called off the wedding if it hadn't been for him. She cared more for him than he realized.

"I made a promise to Ron, and as much as I would love to be with you. I cannot. I made a commitment and I intend to honour it." Hermione said.

"No. Hermione you cannot marry me. You deserve happiness and I'm sorry I ever agreed to this arrangement. I'm calling off the wedding." While Ron was finally setting her free, Harry's eyes found those of his blond haired, grey eyed, true love.

Before either of them could speak, Draco had walked up to Harry, taken his hand, and gone down on one knee. "Harry my love, will you marry me?" Harry laughed and nodded fiercely, pulling Draco up and kissing him in front of all the guests.

HERMIONE:

What happens next?


End file.
